


Glimpse into the Land

by A_Selkie_Abroad



Series: The Seer [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Australia is named Kyle, Eldritch, Eldritch Nations, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean its less horror and more just Weird bc these fuckers aint human but just in case, Kinda, Mild body horror?, Nations ain't human, Nations literally are the land, Seerverse Hetalia, Surreal, United Nations, Writing Exercise, head cannon name for australia, no beta we die like HRE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Selkie_Abroad/pseuds/A_Selkie_Abroad
Summary: Personified nations, well, they ain’t exactly human. You wouldn’t be able to tell that at first, of course, but it only takes so long to notice the oddities about these beings when you're a Seer.You don't need to read the other fics in this series to understand!
Series: The Seer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Alfred F. Jones - The United States of America

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat continuation and refinement of my previous ideas in Seerverse AU, even if it's not quiet a sequel. I'm using this fic to practice my prose and flow of my writing, so any tips in that department will really be appreciated!
> 
> Each chapter will be dedicated to describing a separate character in Hetalia through supposedly the eyes of a Seer- one who can see the true nature of Nations.
> 
> Feel free to request a country you want me to do!

Alfred F. Jones, personification of the United States Of America, quite literally never slept. At first glance one would see a man who wears sunglasses, even inside, and is forever yawning and stretching as if fighting the urge to slumber constantly. One would eventually notice a faint glow about the man, barely inperceptible until one looked closer. 

Neon tubes ran through his arms instead of veins, making eerie fluorescent patterns under his skin. The sunglasses he sported hid both the shadows under his eyes and the lights that glowed and flickered across them, the reflection of a thousand headlights passing by in the window to the soul. A low rumbling roar echoed behind every word he spoke, a hundred thousand voices overlapping one another, the sound of an army of cars idling, of wind rasping across plains, water tumbling down, down, down onto rocks far below. In winter, the sound of endless footsteps in fresh snow accompany the jingling of merry bells and cheery tunes echoing from countless radios and televisions throughout his domain. 

On yet closer inspection, one would notice the strange properties of the so-called man’s hair, as it bowed in waves to an invisible wind, the crackle of ripe wheat and the musty smell of a barn accompanying it. The marks on his chest, which from farther away one would assume were scars and callouses, mirrored the mountain ranges that traversed his territory, each tiny crag and detail in sharp relief against his skin. Dust seemed to always crust his clothes, as if he had spent his day toiling in the dry earth of the midwest. Each inhalation was accompanied by the whistling of wind through the sandstone pillars of a mesa, each exhalation with the faint tang of salt one could only find in the winds blowing off an ocean. 

And the man-shaped singularity of what it means to be alive turned and walked away.


	2. Kylie "Kyle" Irwin - The Commonwealth of Australia

Kylie “Kyle” Irwin, personification of the Commonwealth of Australia, at first vaguely similar to his elder sibling, made his differences quite clear rather swiftly. The roar of engines and voices was muted, replaced with a cacophony of birds welcoming the sun as it crusted over the horizon, crickets crying out into the night, and ocean waves breaking themselves against wooden docks. 

He almost appeared normal, but the slitted eyes he hid away behind a pair of shades and the fangs tucked against the roof of his mouth spoke of his inhuman nature. When the man yawned, his maw gaped open wider and wider and wider, the sound of bone clicking against bone as his jaw unhinged and rehinged itself with little ceremony. 

The outline of his form was blurred by waves of invisible heat that radiated from his skin, as if it was the hood of a car left out in the noon summer sun, accompanied by an ever-shifting net of light refractions that played across his body, as if it was the sandy seafloor found in shallow waters. He spoke, insects buzzed and a didgeridoo rumbled in time with his voice, the faint sound of fat spitting and popping from a hundred sausage sizzles reverbeating in it’s wake, undertoned with the sweet note of of a soprano singing in an echoing halls of an opera house.

His gaze was like the one of the noonday sun deep in the outback, uncomfortably hot against skin, urging one to get to shaded cover. When he cried, the sharp smell of ozone preceding a storm filled the air, the whisper of rain falling on distant ground, sinking immediately into the sun-scorched earth.

With every footstep machines growled, pulling and pushing tonnes of dirt from place to place, conveyor belts rattling, stones clacking against each other and faint booms of explosives going off. Brick-red mud clung to his feet despite the fact he was treading on asphalt, and there were burrs tangled in his clothing. Gumtree leaves rattled as he slicked back his hair, his laughter an unsettling fusion of kookaburra calls and dingo barks, his smile the sweet sound of windchimes hung from a corrugated tin roof.

And the man-shaped singularity of what it means to be alive turned and walked away.


End file.
